Dave's Quest!
by Davestuck413
Summary: Dave's day is turned upside down as an odd visitor causes him to go on a quest. What'll he do? What every Strider does: Be cool and keep calm. (my first fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

Dave's Quest!

(Author's Note: This is mah first story, don't be TOO harsh please!)

The sun over Dave's home was just rising, and the birds outside were chirping. Inside the home, Dave Strider was sleeping on his bed. Of course he still had his glasses on, because he's that cool. Dave yawned and opened his eyes. In front of him was Lil Cal. He screamed and punched at it, and Lil Cal was launched to the other side of the room. He sighed and looked around the room. He realized that all around the room were smuppets. Smuppets EVERYWHERE. He resisted the urge to scream and calmly walked out the door. He walked out to see even more smuppets in the hallway. His urge to scream at the overflowing puppets rose, but he maintained his cool and walked downstairs. Downstairs was Bro sitting on a chair on his laptop, looking at puppet porn. "Bro, what the FUCK is this?" Dave yelled at Bro. He jumped a bit and slammed the laptop closed.

"I uh- what happened little dude? I dunno what you're talkin' about." He smiled awkwardly at Dave. Dave simply pointed up the the hallway that was practically overflowing with smuppets. "I know nobody else did that, we're the ONLY ones in this home." Bro sighed and looked up at the hallway full of smuppets, then back at Dave.

"Ok, maaaybe I put Lil Cal in your room, but honestly I dunno where the smuppets came from."

"Bro, really? Then who else could have put them there?"

"Maybe some of your friends pullin' a prank on you."

"Bro, my friends live in other STATES."

"Oh. Right."

The smuppets in the hallway suddenly exploded downstairs, almost flooding the room. Dave almost screamed like a girl, and let out a tiny squeak of fear. "Bro, this is NOT cool! You know I hate these things!" Bro was in shock at the amount of smuppets that had flooded downstairs. "Ok, I did NOT do that. Honest." Another large explosion happened upstairs, and a flood of odd plush dragons came down. The two gazed at the odd toys. "Ok Bro, now I believe you. I have no idea what those things are, or where they came from." Bro picked up one of the plush dragons, which was the yellow one. He turned it around and looked at the tag near the tail. It was written in some sort of other language, but none he had ever seen before. The small dragon seemed to have a noose around its neck, and looked like it had been damaged.

"I dunno what this is, but it's weird."

"Yea, where did it even come from? And what is that language on the tag?"

"I dunno, looks alien kinda. Trust me, I've seen aliens."

Dave rolled his eyes and looked upstairs.

"I'm gonna go see what's up."

"Are you crazy? Whatever's up there invaded the home obviously."

"Yea, but I at least gotta see."

He tipped his glasses at Bro and trudged his way through the almost ocean of smuppets and plush dragons. Once he had reached the top of the stairs, another flood of dragons launched out of the closet and knocked Dave down the stairs. Dave mustered a girly squeak and suddenly realized the irony of the situation. Being knocked down stairs? Obviously this is a reference to his web comic, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. But none the less, Dave landed in a huge pile of smuppets. He threw them off of him and climbed back up the stairs. Once upstairs, he dodged another blast of smuppets and went to the closet. He slowly opened the door to see a pair of red glasses glaring in the closet. They looked a bit like Bro's, except, well, red. He picked up the glasses and looked at them. Below the glasses was a sticky note. He picked it up and there was red writing on it, sloppily written.

D34R COOL K1D:

1F YOU 4R3 R34D1NG TH1S, 1'V3 SOM3HOW FOUND 4 PORT4L TO YOUR HUM4N WORLD. 1F YOU'R3 WOND3R1NG WHY TH3R3 1S SC4L3M4T3S 4ND PUPP3TS, TH4T W4S M3! H3H3H3 :] COM3 4ND F1ND M3, M4YB3 1'LL G1V3 YOU SOM3 SORT4 R3W4RD.

S1GN3D,

T3R3Z1 PYROP3

Dave looked around and crushed the note in his hand. He picked up the glasses and slammed the closet door shut. He slid down the stairs, and picked up a katana that was convinently placed nearby. The scalemate was taken out of Bro's hand and Dave gave the crumpled up note to Bro. Dave opened the door and, with his glasses gleaming in the sun, squeaked the yellow scalemate, and slammed the door behind him.

(end of the first chapter! was it good, huh, HUH?!)


	2. Chapter 2

The Outside and What Dave Saw

The sun gleamed up in the sky as Dave slammed the door and looked around the area. The neighborhood was mostly empty, save for birds chirping. He looked in the window of his home to see Bro cleaning up all of the spare smuppets and scalemates. He walked around and remembered what Terezi had written in the note. If he was to find her, he'd get some sort of prize. Not sure why, but he decided he will find her. Surely she hadn't caused THAT much trouble. As he thought that, he saw something in the corner of his eye. It was a dog. Not just any dog though. A puppy, to be exact. It was black, with a red and orange scarf. It definitely looked very familiar. He pet it on its tiny head and it growled. "Dang, what's you deal, little pup?"

"Don't ask me that stupid question, Dave. Now help me before I kill your father!" Dave backed off from the puppy and suddenly recognized him. It was Bec Noir. "What the hell are you doing here? And why are you a puppy?"

Bec growled and walked to Dave. "I don't know! I was going to Derse, then the next thing I know I came here, puppy and all!"

"Well at least you can't hurt anyone anymore. Ha!" Dave picked up the Bec pup and patted his head. "Put me down, idiot! I'm not your pet!" Dave laughed at the squeaky voice of Bec and put him back down on the grass nearby. Bec barked and lunged at Dave's foot, and Dave simply dropped the lemon colored scalemate he was holding. Upon seeing this, Bec's eyes widened and his dog senses took over him. The scalemate was squeaked violently by the puppy's attacks to it. Dave left the puppy to have fun with his little new friend. He looked around to see another sign on a tree nearby. It was torn slightly, and Dave plucked it off the tree.

D34R COOLK1D:

1F YOU 4R3 R34D1NG TH1S, YOU 4PP4R3NTLY C4R3 3NOUGH TO S34RCH FOR M3. H3R3'S A H1NT: SOM3WH3R3 WH3R3 AAAALL YOUR DR34MS COM3 TRU3! H3H3H3 :] YOU'LL N3V3R F1ND M3!

FROM,

T3R3Z1 PYROP3

What was that supposed to mean? Where all your dreams come true? Dave turned around to Bec, who was still playing with the scalemate, now one of its button eyes torn off. "Hey, little guy, you know a place where 'all your dreams come true'?" Bec stopped clawing and biting at the scalemate and whimpered. "I guess. I once heard o' this place called 'Disneyland'. Never been there though." Dave patted Bec on the head and looked up. "Well then, Bec. I think we can settle our differences and you come to Disneyland with me to find my friend. Agreed?" The puppy gazed up at Dave for a moment, and then growled.

"Only if you promise to find me more of these little… things. Oh, and make me normal size afterward!

"If you want me to do that, you gotta promise to not kill any of us. Deal?"

"Fine. Deal. You're lucky I'm a wise being." Of course Dave would need transport of some sort. But he didn't have a car. But then again… Bro did. Dave opened the door to his house and shouted into it, "Hey Bro, I gotta borrow you car, don't ask or come looking for me! Bye!" Bro shouted back out with, "Go ahead little dude. I don't even care!" Dave ran inside, picked up the car keys from the table, and ran to the car. It wasn't a snazzy, cool car, but it was OK for Striders. It was a red and black, or should I say 'blapck' car with the image of Sweet Bro on the side. Bro had seen Dave's comic, and had admired it. It was only suitable that a father would recognize his son for how awesome he is. Dave unlocked the car and hopped in. Bec Noir struggled to leap in, because of his small, stubby legs. He eventually got in, and sat in the passenger's seat. Dave started up the car, which when started, had made a loud roaring sound, followed by "WE HAVE LIFDOFF". Bec whimpered and looked over to Dave. "You're only 13! How are you going to drive this machine?"

"Easy. Enough GTA taught me." The pedal was crushed by a huge book, and the car skidded off the driveway and into road.


End file.
